iCamping Trip
by skittles254
Summary: When Sam gets tricked into a school camping trip with her two best friends, you know trouble's going to happen. Seddie! One Shot


I came up with this just sitting outside one night, thinking about my camp coming up! Haha.

I know the first part jumps around a lot, and a lot of things happen pretty fast, but thats how it is the first hour of a church retreat or summer camp, you know? You get off the bus, stretch, grab your things, get a room, then eat or talk about the rules and whatnot.

But anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Finally!" I yell as I jump off that God forsaken bus and fall to my knees, kissing the ground dramaticly.<p>

Carly gets off after me and pulls me up by my arm laughing, "Get up Sam. Let's grab our stuff."

I get back onto my feet to join her, but Carly's already turned around and on her way to the huge group of people searching through the mountain of bags and sleeping sacks. I follow, pushing and breaking through the people to get my own brown bed roll and blue knapsack. In the process of doing this, I catch sight of Freddie's black duffel bag and grab it as well. I toss it behind a tree slightly away from the group.

I can't believe I got tricked into this stupid trip with my stupid science class. Carly said it was a ham and bacon eating contest. I didn't give it a second thought and signed my name on the clip board. But guess what? I should have! Because this isn't a ham and bacon eating contest at all! No! And now i'm stuck here wasting a whole weekend of my summer in the middle of no where Washington.

I push my way back out of the gradualy shrinking mess of people and meet Carly and Freddie standing slightly clear of the storm.

"Did you see my bag?" Freddie asks as I walk up, dropping my things as Carly did. "I found my sleeping bag, but not my duffel."

"Nope." I shrug my shoulders, looking back over my shoulder then to him, "I didn't see it. Come on Carly, let's go put our stuff in our cabin." I pick up my stuff and she does too.

She turns apologeticly to Freddie, "They said as soon as you find your things head to your cabin."

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's cool, go. I'll find my things."

"Text me who you get stuck with in your room!" she yells as we're walking away, leaving a stressed Freddie to search through the storage trailers and buses. She focuses on the ground, trying to avoid the roots of the trees that try to trip us in our path. "I hope he finds his things..." she says concerned. She's such a good friend.

"Oh, he'll find them," I smile to myself. "He's a smart boy."

Carly's head shoots up and looks at me, playfully shoving me, "You didn't! Sam!"

I chuckle and meet her eyes, "It's just behind a near tree. He'll find it. What cabin number are we? Twenty-three?" I say, pointing at the one we're coming up to.

"Yeah." we walk up the two steps and pause at the door. We both take a deep breath.

"Ready?" I ask. There were some cabins with two beds, and some with four. No beds go unused, so if there are four this means we have to share the cabin.

"Yeah." she repeats, opening the door with closed eyes. My eyes are still closed when she screams.

"What?" I yell, my eyes snapping open. There, lies the most beautiful sight i've seen all day. Two perfectly empty beds just staring at us, begging us to jump and drool all over them. I scream, letting the inner girly girl in me out and immediately drop my things to the floor to hop around like an idiot with Carly. It's the best feeling when you're on a trip and you get set with your best friend in the same room, no doubt.

After we're done celebrating, we put our bags and pillows on our beds and head out to the mess hall. There, they show us the schedule for tonight and the next two days. They also explain to us the rules and regulations.

The schedule says that we get some free time from now untill dinner to hang out and check things out around the area. So Carly and I leave, just taking a walk on a marked path that circles the camp.

That's when Freddie finally shows up, flustered and marching straight towards me. "Sam!" he yells.

I stop where I am and cross my arms, feeling a tough look grow on my face, "What do you want, Fredweird?"

"Do you know how long it took for me to find my bag that _you _hid from me?" he continues to yell.

"Don't know, don't care." I state simply, my expression not changing.

"Thirty minutes! I checked EVERYWHERE!" he makes a huge circle with his hands then motions all around us.

I laugh as Carly says, "Come on Freddie, calm down. At least you found it, and look!" she shows him the time on her cell phone, "We have four hours of free time to wind down and enjoy outdoors! Relax!"

"Yeah, Freddie!" I mock him, "Relax..."

He rolls his eyes icnoring me, "So what_ is _there to do around here?" he puts his hands in his pockets and looks around.

Carly opens her mouth like she has something to say but then closes it and looks to me for an answer. So far all we had done was walk around and look at the trees and stuff. To be honest, there wasn't much...

"We could... read?" I say, looking from Carly to Freddie for their approval. They both sigh and we all sit down. It's been an hour and already we're bored out of out minds...

* * *

><p>Freddie grabbed his camera and we ended up filming things for iCarly. Me doing a nature rap and Carly going around to random trees and birds and making up random facts and storys about each one. It was actually pretty funny and entertaining. Before we knew it it was time for dinner.<p>

We walked into the mess hall and I immediately smelled hot dogs. We got in a line and were handed a plate and a hot dog. I stole Freddie's and went through the salad bar. Of course he whined and Carly made me give it back. He's such a whiner...

Carly, Freddie and I grabbed what we needed and went to sit down, just in time to hear Ms. Briggs go on about something else. She passed out some pieces of paper for each of us with two huge lists.

"One side holds the names of the kids who will be out in the field tonight with the camp fire studying the constellations. The other side holds the names of the kids who will be in the building starting their models."

Immediately we started scanning down the lists hoping we get the campfire. Beats sitting inside all night making some stupid planets we won't even bother trying to make good...

"Campfire!" Carly shouts first thing.

"I got campfire!" I find mine next and am so excited I take a huge bite of Freddie's hotdog without him seeing.

"Campfire!" Freddie says finally after a while.

"Ugh!" Carly and I shout at the same time.

"Thank goodness!" she finishes.

"You stupid nub!" I say at the same time.

Freddie rolls his eyes at me then looks at his plate. "Hey!" his eyes shoot up at me.

"Sam!" Carly yells at me. "Remember? Keep your eyes on your own plate!"

I icnore this and continue to eat my own hotdog, thinking about tonight and how maybe I can get some sleep under the stars...

* * *

><p>"Hey Carly." a farmiliar voice comes from behind us and she whirls around. I do the same.<p>

"Hi." she says. It's Brad. He's got his famous chocolate fudge in his right hand and a note book in his left.

"You uhh, wanna come with me by the trees?"

"Sure!" she answers too quickly and starts walking away.

"Wait!" I shout going after her. "Carly! We were going to all hang out together!"

She tosses me the blanket we brought for all three of us, "Sam..." she gives me the look thats supposed to make me shut up. It works. She walks away, faking tripping in the darkness so Brad can catch her and they can walk hand in hand the rest of the way.

I shake my head and turn around to Freddie looking down at me expectantly, "So where should we sit?"

I laugh and walk by him, "No where with you."

"But Sam!" he grabs me by the arm and turns me around. It pisses me off but I let it slide. "You can't be out there alone! Ms. Briggs said so."

"I don't care." I say, breaking free of his grasp and going my own way. "I'm gonna catch some 'Zs'" I walk away and take the blanket with me.

After about three minutes of walking I find my perfect spot: just far away enough from the other groups of people making out and making s'mores, but I can still see the fire. I spread the blanket meant for three out on the ground and lay on it, immediately catching the most perfect and beautiful glimpse of the sky i've ever seen. Despite this fact, I soon feel my eyes start to get heavy and I almost fall asleep.

Just then I feel a layer of dirt hit my face. I shoot up and turn around, coughing up the bits that fell into my mouth, to find none other than Benson. He's standing triumphly with still a good amount of dirt and sticks in his hand. He starts to laugh.

"Bad move Benson." I glare up at him in the darkness and see him tense a bit, and hear his laugh come to a halt.

He throws the rest of the soil and twigs at me and runs the other way in a hurry. I don't bother to brush it off and chase after him. It doesn't take long before i'm on his back, pulling on anything I can get my hands on to take him down. I'm pretty sure I hear his shirt rip before he drops to his knees and I push him down the rest of the way. He's on his stomach with his face in the ground, me on top of him and is struggling to get back up.

I lean into his ear and whisper, "Had enough?" I had to admit, I was a little weary over this last year to get into any of these wrestling matches with him. He's gotten pretty built and I was worried he might, dare I say, be able to take me. But I guess no-

He turns his head to the side so I can hear him say, "Not quite."

All of a sudden I'm lifted off the ground and fall off of his back and on to mine. He tries to pin me down but I roll out of the way in the nick of time. I giggle as his hands hit the ground. He looks up at me and tries again, this time succeeding. I struggle for a long time and get one wrist out from under his, but with all of my strength out of me, accept defeat. Him reclaiming my puny wrist that I had free. I open my eyes and relax, looking up into his chocolate eyes illuminated by the light of the campfire. He's looking to his left, probably seeing if anyone heard us, but notices i've stopped moving and looks down at me, our eyes meeting.

I take in a sharp breath then let it out, feeling my arm and face muscles tense as I try once more to get out. He just laughs. I relax, feeling defeated, and open my eyes again, seeing his smiling eyes looking down at me, still snickering a bit.

"Shut up Benson" I say, continuing to glare at him. "Get off of me."

He finally stops that stupid laugh of his and says, "Not untill you admit i'm stronger than you."

"No way!" I say, struggling with the last of my strength to get this nub off of me.

He collapses his arms and practicly falls down close to my face, making me stop in my tracks and take in a sharp breath, startled. "Admit it."

We're way too close now. I feel his breath warm my cheeks and it makes me shiver. My heart starts beating fast, probably from exhaustion, and I realise I have no choice. If I want to get out of this, i've got to admit it.

"Fine." I take another deep breath and let it out. "You're stronger than me." I glare at him.

"And say you're sorry for hiding my luggage this afternoon."

"Fine! I'm sorry, i'm sorry! Get off of me!"

Our faces separate as he pushes himself up and he sits beside me, releasing me from the Benson jail. His body heat leaves and the cold air hits me, automaticly making me regret not bringing a jacket.

I sit there, waiting for my heart rate to slow down so I can go back to my nap when I hear Benson stand up and start walking back to my blanket. I get up and follow him, shouting words of disapproval. But he keeps going, and lays down as if he's heard nothing i've said.

I sit down and sigh angered, but exhausted. So I lay down with him, looking up.

We layed there for about ten minutes together, just staring up at the stars before he broke the silence.

"So you like Brad huh?"

I turn my head to him and he's looking back at me, "Where did you hear that?" I ask still annoyed.

"I saw the way you looked at him walking away with Carly. You got jealous."

I simply shake my head, too out of it to get in an argument all of a sudden and look up at the stars, "Nahh, he's not really my type."

"You have a type?" he asks, looking up with me.

"I guess. Doesn't everybody?" I ask. There was a silence, then Freddie answered.

"I don't get the whole 'type' thing. I just see it as either you click or you don't. Not so much, 'Oh look at his nose! So not my type!'" he said the last part in a girly voice, and it made me laugh. I could see his smile out of the corner of my eye as he turned to me.

"It's not like that. It's just, I can't explain it."

"But Brad's not it?" he asked, almost as if he wanted to make sure.

I look over at him and he's looking at me expectant.

"No."

He shrugs and looks back up into the sky. I study him for a second. He was acting suspicious. _He's probably just tired as well _I thought as I turned my attention back to the sky.

More time passed.

He broke the silence, "Do you know any of the constellations?"

I look at him, then back up, "No."

"Do you want to learn some?" he turns his head to mine and I look at him, searching for any signs of him playing another trick on me. I see nothing but genuine curiosity, so I stand up.

"Sure. Why not?" I fix my hair as he stands up next to me.

"Alright first," he walks behind me and I immediately turn around and face him, ready to punch or kick if he tries to take me down. "What?" he looks at me like I have three heads and holds his hands up in a surrender. I look him up and down suspiciously. He laughs and rolls his eyes, taking my shoulders and turning me north, "Trust me."

My shoulders are tense when he twists them so I'm facing each shape. I can feel this as he points out The North Star, Casiopia, and The Big Dipper. They relax fast though, as he shows me Cygnus, and spins me in the opposite direction to point out Scorpious and Virgo. Each time he shows me a new one, he leans his face over my shoulder and extends his arm to make sure he's pointing correctly for my vision. It feels natural, his breath on my ear, or his cheeks accidentaly brushing up against mine, sending butterflys through my stomach and sparks from head to toe.

Soon, i'm an expert, naming and identifying each pattern in the sky.

* * *

><p>We take a break, grabbing marshmellows and going old school with regular sticks. Freddie sets his marshmellow on fire and quickly takes it out of the fire and up to my face.<p>

"Blow it out! Blow it out!" he shouts. I take a quick glance at him and he's smiling at me. I grin the tinyest bit and blow out his flaming white puff, now a charred pillow of goodness. I'm suprised, i'm actually having a lot of fun with him.

I laugh, "You could have done that!"

He shrugs, squishing his marshmellow between the gramcrackers and chocolate, "I wanted to see what you would do."

I catch a glimpse of Carly and Brad far away cuddled together. Every once in a while I would see them share a long kiss, but I didn't look over that much.

Soon, I'm feeling the cold breeze meet my warmed skin as we make our way back to our blanket.

He lays back down but I stay sitting up facing his direction, pulling one of my bare legs to my chest and doing everything I can to mask my chattering teeth.

"You ok?" Freddie lifts his head and looks at me concerned.

"Y-yeah." I answer, not doing to good at appearing to be content with the temperature.

He immediately sits up and starts removing his jacket, exposing the rip in his shirt I made earlier tonight.

"No. Freddie, i'm-" I protest but am cut short by Freddie wrapping his incredibly warm gray sweatshirt around my shoulders. I pull my arms through the sleeves and immediately smell his cologne from the fabric.

"Better?" he asks.

I nod, "Thanks." I can't hide my smile, looking down at the jacket that the nub loaned me.

This is bad. This is weird. It's plesant. He's never looked as good as he does in this lighting, he's never been as nice (not that i've ever let him), and that rip in his shirt is exposing his swollen bicep. Plus, i'll have his smell on my clothes for the rest of this weekend.

I look back up at the stars, biting my lip so hard I think I taste blood, trying to distract myself from this boy in front of me.

Soon, I lay down next to him again, getting bored of the view. I rest my eyes for about two minutes while Freddie starts figiting with some grass or something.

After a few minutes i'm almost asleep when Freddie's voice alone wakes me up, "Hey Sam."

I open my eyes, "What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"I am NOT playing that game." I say, regaining some of my normal annoyance in my voice.

"Are you a wuss?" he asks. I can hear the grin in his voice as he says this. And sure enough when I look over at him, he's looking back at me with a sheepish smile on his face.

I glare at him, "I'm pretty sure we've established over these last couple years i'm not a wuss Benson. Watch it."

His smile grows bigger, "We also established that i'm stronger than you. So there's nothing you can do t-"

I cut him off as I tackle him and we go rolling. I'm on top, then him, then me, then him, then I let go of him and he lands on his back next to me on the grass a few yards away from our blanket. He reaches for me, but I roll to the side and get up, having learned my lesson from before; the boy is strong.

I start running and giggling silently, farther from the campfire where the teachers are so they don't see us. Freddie starts running but I loose him, hiding behind a tree. I look around, the tree where he should be, but I can't find him. I take a second to catch my breath before taking off again. I was a second late though. I run around the tree to the right and immediately crash into him. He backs me gently up into the tree and pins me there.

The look he gives me then makes my knees go weak. "What was I saying again? I'm stronger than you?" he looks up to the sky like he's actually thinking about it.

I can't take it. His breath warms my cheeks as he says this, along with the blood that rushes to them. My head is spinning, and I don't like it. This stupid nub is finally taking me over. And he knows what he's doing.

I start to push him away but notice he's gotten closer. I decide to look anywhere but his face. I direct my eyes to right in front of me: his neck. I take in a sharp breath. That won't do. I look at the ground but his fingers slide under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his again.

"Freddie?" my stomach is doing flips, this is pure torchure.

"Yes?" he asks, amused and still leaning in.

"Don't." I swallow hard, not able to decide where to focus my attention. His eyes, or lips. My eyes dart back and fourth between the two before giving up and just closing themselves, atempting to take this all in.

I feel his breath on my lips, then his lips on my lips. First, they just barely graise mine, as if teasing me. Then I feel them pressing. His lips start moving and immediately I respond, moving to complement his movements. And did he have moves...

His hands went from my shoulders, down his jacket, and into the unzipped opening. They land on my waist, pulling just strongly enough for me to know they were there, but lightly enough to drive me insane. He's messing with me... while we kiss!

I decide to get in on this game. After about twenty seconds I move my hands up to his neck and lightly brush my fingers over his skin, knowing he's ticklish there. He jumps a little, tensing, and pulls me in by my waist. I decide to go farther and lick his lips, and I feel his fingers curl. I smile through our kiss, discovering his secret. He's being driven insane as well. I feel his tounge push through to my mouth.

We continue our little kiss fight. Each teasing eachother while we lock lips. He changes the angle of the kiss and I pull on his hair lightly, needing something to hang onto. I swipe my tounge over his teeth and he gently presses me back into the tree. It's fun, I have to admit. It's probably the most fun i've had with him.

Finally, though, I pull away. We're both breathing hard, the lack of oxygen talking. We smile, then crack up laughing. Then we calm down, looking into eachother's eyes and smiling again.

"What was that for?" I ask finally.

"For driving me crazy all night!" he loosens his arms around my waist. "All the wrestling and s'more blowing!"

I giggle like I never thought I could, not wanting to look away from him.

Just then, one of the teachers shouts it's time we go inside.

Our faces go serious and we hear 'Boo!' from pretty much everyone out here.

Freddie let's go of my waist and I drop my hands from his neck. We grab the blanket and head back to the cabins. We stop at Carly's and mine, Brad and her not that far away saying their goodbyes and had-funs.

"So, tonight was..." I start.

"...different." he finishes.

"Are we gonna tell Carly?" I ask, taking a risk and looking at his face.

"We'll let her find out." he nodds and smiles.

I smile, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he says back. He leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek, his breath on my ear once again giving my legs a hard time of staying up.

He walks away, and I walk up the steps of our cabin, thankful he didn't ask for his jacket back.

* * *

><p>Thats it! :)<p>

Should I do another chapter? Maybe in Carly's POV or continue on the weekend in Sam or Freddie's POV?

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! It completely makes my day! :)


End file.
